Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a source driver integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to a source driver IC for compensating for the fan-out of a display panel and partially controlling an output delay time and a display system including the same.
As the size of a display panel included in a display device increases, resistor-capacitor (RC) delay of a gate line included in the display panel also increases. As the scan rate and the resolution of the display panel increase, a timing margin between a gate signal transmitted through a gate line included in the display panel and a data signal transmitted through a source line (or a data line) included in the display panel decreases.
The size of a printed circuit board (PCB) connected to a plurality of source driver ICs which drive pixels arranged in a display panel, is on a shrinking trend for cost reduction. Accordingly, the fan-out of the display panel driven by the source driver ICs may be different or asymmetric among the source driver ICs. The fan-out of the display panel driven by the source driver ICs increases with the increase in the size of the display panel. However, a conventional source driver IC does not accurately compensate for the fan-out of the display panel.